In the past there have been numerous types of wall panels which are affixed to walls in buildings, for example, and some have been provided with laterally extending generally T-shaped slots wherein a throat is defined and an interior pocket is defined. A holder for an outwardly extending arm provides a transfer of the forces to the lips of the horizontally extending slot. Such a structure has often been utilized in department stores, for example, for displaying articles.
This invention is of an improved panel which is provided with vertical slots and an improved clamp assembly for fastening support arms to the panel at any height which is desired simply by moving the clamp assembly vertically.